Sleepy Turk
by Satsuriku-Sama
Summary: Reno comes back from a mission and sleeps on Tseng's office couch. They go out to dinner and...things...happen...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, no!" Reno sighed sarcastically. "A high security lock! How shall I _ever_ get inside?"

"Just pick it, Reno…" Rude's voice came from the ear bud Reno was wearing.

Reno skillfully changed some wires' positions and the lock clicked open. He stepped inside, avoiding the red line hovering a few inches above the floor, and looked around. He could go forward, right, left, or diagonally left.

"Straight forward, second right. Cameras on the first right." Rude read aloud from the map.

Reno timed the cameras, and rolled out of sight. He pressed his back to the wall and peeked around the corner.

"Three against one? That's just unsportsmanlike. Is there no justice in this world?" Reno whined, turning his EMR on. He made quick work of them, a fourth one having heard the scuffle and come to investigate ended up fried by too-many-to-count watts.

"Down this hall, first left, third door on the left. Movement sensors inside." Rude said across airwaves. "The file we are looking for should be in there."

"High security locks, laser sensor by the doors, cameras, thugs, movement sensors…can't we break in somewhere less complicated?" Reno muttered as he made his way through the halls, taking down another two unsuspecting guards.

When he reached the door, he looked up. A few feet further was an air vent entrance. He stretched his lanky arms up and ripped it open. Pausing to ensure no one heard him, he hoisted himself upwards.

"Fuckin' creepy spiders across the air vents, fuckin' webs ruinin' my suit, fukin' stinky air coming from the bathroom next door… this gets better and better!" Reno spotted a blinking red light from the corner of the room. He took out his custom made propeller gun, attached the small device that would turn the sensor off to the plastic bullet and aimed for the light. Six seconds later, he lowered himself into the office and looked around.

"Look, a file cabinet!" he muttered tonelessly. "I wonder what's in there…" he opened the first drawer, and found…files! Rummaging quickly through it, he closed the drawer and opened the second one. Inside were…more files! But not the one he needed. Third drawer…fil-

"Oh, my." He examined the fluffy handcuffs, blindfold and… "I did _not_ want to see that." He closed the drawer again and scowled when Rude snickered. Damn button cameras.

Reno crouched behind the desk and opened the first drawer. Pens, post its, a gun…normal first-drawer stuff. Second drawer.

"Damn, Rude, you sure we got the right address?" Reno closed the 'toy-drawer'.

"I'm gonna pretend I don't know what you have in your desk drawers and say you are a very pure minded person." Rude shuffled some papers.

"At least I clean my stuff after I use it…" Reno opened the third drawer. He cringed at the pictures. "And I don't keep photographic evidence of it."

"And that DVD I found last Thursday?" Rude reminded him.

"Ah…" Reno opened the last drawer. "A picture says a thousand words, but a video will leave you speechless." He scanned the files and exclaimed a small 'aha' when he found the one he wanted. He put it inside a plastic Ziploc bag and secured it inside his jacket.

The only incidents on the way out were five more guards, a camera, and a tripwire.

"A tripwire?" Reno fumed. "Honestly, a _tripwire_? Who do they think we are?" he jogged to the chopper and took his seat next to Rude. Yanking the ear bud out and putting the unnecessary large headphones on, he flipped his ponytail into place, flipped some switches, flipped the guards that were chasing him off and headed back to ShinRa.

* * *

"Mornin', bossman." Tseng's view of his computer monitor was interrupted by a plastic enveloped file.

"I gather the mission was successful?" he took the file from Reno's hands.

"Of course it was successful, the dickheads had _tripwires_!" Reno flopped down on the leather sofa Tseng had in his office and kicked his shoes off. "Didn't expect the little surprises, though…" he lifted his legs and lay back on the couch. "You need some cushions here, bossman."

"What surprises, Reno?" Tseng ripped the plastic bag open and scanned the file. Reno didn't need to answer, as he was kind enough to add some of the pictures between the sheets of paper. Tseng cringed at them. "And here I thought seeing you covered in lipstick was disturbing.

"Lipstick? I wasn't aware of the lipstick, I thought you were talking about the other fluids…" Reno snuggled deeper into the couch.

"That kind of information is not appreciated, Reno." Tseng fought hard to keep the disgusted look off his normally stoic visage.

"What now, bossman?" Reno opened one aqua eye and looked at his superior.

"We have all evidence we need. Including the pictures you so nicely collected. We send a cleaning crew. End of story." Tseng snapped the file closed and put it back in its bag.

"Hn…" Reno had closed his eye again.

"You're not going to sleep here again, are you?" Tseng eyed the redhead.

"Hn…no…" Reno slurred.

Tseng sighed and held the file under his arm. He opened a small cabinet next to the couch and took out a soft blanket. He draped it over Reno and paused to watch him sleep. Tseng knew that even if Reno acted so nonchalantly, the adrenaline rush during a mission left one exhausted. He usually gave his Turks the rest of the day off after a mission to rest.

Tseng pushed a few red strands away from Reno's face with his fingertips. They trailed down one of his cheekbones, following a red tattoo. Shaking his head a little, Tseng left his office, closing the door softly behind him. What was he thinking? Reno was his subordinate, he couldn't feel this way towards him. He doubted highly Reno swung that way. Even if he did, he would probably want someone more active, more outgoing, not some quiet boring guy like him.

He pushed those thoughts aside along with the door to Rufus' office.

"Sir." He announced himself.

"Any news, Tseng?" Rufus looked up from the papers he was reading.

Tseng reported everything and filed the evidence in a specific cabined in a room behind the Vice-president's desk. After he received permission to send the cleaning team, Tseng went back to his office. He went back to his thoughts.

_Well_, he reasoned with himself, _there's only one way to find out…_

* * *

Reno was half listening as Tseng asked how the mission went. He barely had the energy to enjoy his boss' expression when he saw the pictures, he was already halfway to dreamland. He remembered feeling a soft blanket on him, and something on his face, but he concentrated on the smell of his boss coming from the blanket on him. He snuggled his nose into it and sighed.

Two hours later, Reno opened his eyes, only to have to close them again.

"Goddamn motherfuckin' sunlight shinin' in my eyes…" he grumbled as he sat up. Tseng's office gave a wonderful view to the sunset, but Reno was reconsidering the 'wonderful' part.

"Awake?" Tseng didn't look up from the monitor.

"Hn…I guess…" Reno stretched and slipped his shoes back on. He balled up the blanket and hugged it tightly to his chest, burying his face in it, relishing secretly in the smell.

"Tired. Hungry." His words were muffled by the cloth around his face.

"Speak complete sentences, please." He heard Tseng sigh.

"Reno is tired. Reno is hungry." He hid a grin in the blanket.

"Would Reno like to have dinner?"

Reno snapped his head up. Not only was Tseng offering free food, but he made a joke!

"Who are you, and what have you done to my boss?" Reno squinted against the dying sunlight.

"I guess you don't…" Tseng went back to typing.

"No, no, no, wait!" Reno stood up. "Dinner sounds good." He started folding the blanket neatly.

* * *

Tseng watched the redhead stir in his sleep. Dreams were not something Turks looked forward to. He quickly went back to his unfinished report when Reno fluttered his eyes open. He hid a smile when he heard him curse the sunlight. After a brief exchange of words, Tseng gathered his courage and asked Reno to have dinner with him. In his nervousness, he even managed a small joke.

He watched in fascination as Reno folded the blanket to a perfect square. He always did that. Tseng wondered why, since his office was a chaotic mess, but whenever he saw the Turk doing something, it was impeccable. And Tseng wished he could see Reno folding his blanket every day. He even sometimes fantasized him folding his clothes, were they living together.

"Yoohoo, bossman, you in there?" Reno waved his hand in front of Tseng's face, who feigned annoyance and swatted Reno away. He saved his two-line-long report and turned his computer off. He led the way out of his office and greeted a few people on the way to the elevator. Reno cursed the dying sun again and it's 'motherfuckin' heat' as he took off his jacket and pushed his sleeves up. Pressing the button to the garage, Tseng turned to Reno.

"Any preferences?" he studied the Turk slouched against the elevator wall, still tired, eyes closed and head bent back to rest against the wall. His eyes trailed down his jawbone, the pale neck, and the inviting triangle of exposed flesh. That was one of the reasons Tseng didn't reprimand Reno too much about the way he wore his uniform.

"Anything's fine, as long as it doesn't kill me." Reno opened his eyes again when the elevator door dinged open.

Tseng took out his car keys and heard Reno whistle. He looked at him and saw aqua eyes focused on the small galloping horse figure dangling from the key ring. Tseng turned away and smiled smugly. He knew Reno liked cars. He pressed the button on the key and the Mustang Shelby GT 500 blinked it's headlights in hello. He heard Reno 'ohh' behind him and got in behind the wheel. Reno sat on the passenger's seat and looked around with big aqua eyes.

"You know what, bossman? I knew you had a hot ride, but answer me one thing?" Reno pushed his seat back a little to adjust his long legs.

Tseng could barely contain his grin when he started the car and looked at Reno. He noticed the goosebumps on his forearms trembling in synchronization with the motor and the small but sharp intake of breath through perfect teeth. When he calmed a little he looked at Tseng with those beautiful sexpot aqua eyes.

"Blue?" Reno smirked.

Tseng couldn't help but laugh as he drove out of his parking spot. He even let the motor roar a bit more than necessary, and relished in the quiet little whimper/groan Reno made with the back of his throat.

* * *

Just when Reno was about to make a smart comment, Tseng _had_ to start the car. He _had_ to show him that attractive lopsided smirk, he _had_ to pucker those plum lips, he _had_ to pierce Reno's soul with those chocolaty eyes. Reno pretended that it was the car's vibrating motor that made his blood pool down below.

Yeah, right.

And when he laughed, Reno swore he would blame it on the car if he came then and there when he saw the dark pink lips pull back to reveal perfectly straight white teeth contrasting with his tan skin. The way his throat flexed when he laughed was begging Reno to chomp down on it. It wasn't even a real laugh, more like a deep, short 'haha', that sent his goosebumps somewhere he did not want to stir alive, for the sake of his dignity.

* * *

They drove through the streets of upper Midgar, the streetlamps starting to flicker on. Tseng didn't turn the radio on, he thought the car's soft rumble was enough to keep that delicious little shiver on Reno's skin.

After a few minutes, he pulled in the valet parking and handed the keys to the fat guy that worked there. The restaurant was a recent favorite, he had discovered it when he was doing bodyguard duty for Rufus. The walls were dark gold, an accent in red here and there. He strode up to the lady holding a clipboard and wearing an earphone, the wire disappearing into her shirt.

"Good evening sirs." She smiled kindly at them. "Someone will escort you shortly."

"You made reservations?" Reno smirked at Tseng while the lady talked into her sleeve.

"I come here every Friday." Tseng explained, studying a painting next to them. "They always leave a private booth reserved, in case I drop by."

Tseng could see Reno was impressed, but tried to hide it. Money was never an issue for a Turk, but Reno obviously lacked the class to be willingly accepted into a restaurant like this. Not that he cared, of course.

They were led to a small booth, fit for seating six people, three on each side. The couches were deep red, the table a dark mahogany and the glass walls separating one booth from another were mosaic, each one a different picture.

The lady that had escorted them set two menus on the table and poured each one a glass of water. Before she could leave, Tseng asked for a bottle of his favorite wutaian wine.

* * *

Reno tried not to look too amazed. He was failing epically, judging by the grin on Tseng's face. He ignored the few wutaian spoken words between Tseng and the waitress and opened the menu. There were no prices. Reno scanned the list of strange foods and gave up, putting the menu down. Tseng was playing with his water glass.

"Shall I order for you?" Tseng smirked at Reno.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you, boss?" Reno narrowed his eyes at Tseng. "Well, I'll let you know that I don't care." He childishly crossed his arms.

Tseng laughed and took a warm slice of bread from the basket. He tore it in half and buttered it. Reno watched as his lips closed around it and wished it wasn't a piece of bread, but instead his…

"What would you like to order?" the waitress interrupted Reno's thoughts. While he was busy recomposing himself, Tseng asked for a dish (again with the damn foreign language) and held up two fingers. The waitress nodded and took off with her notepad in hand.

Reno sighed and took some bread too. He spread some greenish-white dip over it and was pleased to taste ricotta and herbs.

"So…" he munched. "What am I eating?"

"You'll like it." Tseng smiled and ate another piece of bread.

"I better…" Reno muttered. He smiled when Tseng laughed at him.

It was different seeing his usually stoic boss outside of work. He had taken his jacket off, loosened his tie and opened the first button. _Not enough_, Reno thought, but at least he seemed more relaxed.

"Hey, boss?" Reno asked when their food arrived. "What exactly is this?"

Tseng smiled and stirred one of the five pans containing what Reno had baptized as 'blob'. It was light beige and had chunks of…something in it. Next to it, the waitress had set a small portable cooking oven and a weird pan with little sphere like holes in it. Tseng but a bit of blob in four of the holes, then four other with the other blob, then four others, and so on.

"This is called takoyaki." He explained as the blob balls began to sizzle.

"Gesundheit." Reno laughed.

"No, Reno." Tseng prodded the blob balls with a wooden stick. He expertly turned them in their holes so the other side would cook. The cooked side had turned an attractive golden hue. "They are like bread, but inside are different ingredients. The original one" he pointed "is with octopus. Then this restaurant gives the option to other ingredients too. Cheese," point "vegetables," point "herbs," point "and for dessert, fruits." point.

"Well," Reno took the stick Tseng offered him and looked at the ball on it. "Here goes." He bit into it. Tseng had given him a vegetable one. His eyebrows shot up and he nodded approvingly, munching on the little ball.

* * *

Tseng laughed at Reno's behavior. He was surprised at himself, at how he had let himself go. Shouldn't a Turk always be on guard? Shouldn't he avoid showing so much in a public place? Tseng didn't care. For now, he was spending time with Reno, and he wasn't scolding him, for once.

"Don't eat so fast, you'll be sick." Tseng said. Maybe not work related scolding. He loved that little line between Reno's eyebrows, and how his eyes seemed to calculate if he should heed to advice.

"I don't get sick."

Apparently not.

"Reno, you've had quite a lot to eat, I'm not accepting you calling in sick tomorrow." Tseng twirled his wineglass in his fingers. They had consumed three bottles already. Reno drank more than Tseng. Obviously.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, boss." Reno smirked at him, drowning yet another glass. He eyed the interior for a moment, and reached for the bottle.

"Oh, no, you don't." Tseng held the bottle out of Reno's drunken reach. "Check, please." He called to the waitress.

Reno whined loudly for the bottle while Tseng paid for their dinner. He stood up and let the waitress clear their table. Reno tried to go after the 'bottle stealing mean woman' but Tseng grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. It seemed the cold air sobered Reno up a little.

"Look." The redhead said. "Staaars…" he pointed to very polluted, star_less_ sky. Not sobered.

When the valet brought the car to them, Tseng helped Reno inside and got in himself. He drove off after giving the valet a tip. The lull of the motor soon brought Reno to sleep. Tseng stopped at a red light and admired him. Then he got a little worried. Reno was very heavy, even being skinny like that. Tseng had almost lost his leg once on a mission when he had to carry an unconscious Reno away to the chopper. And Reno's apartment did not have an elevator. Tseng doubted he would make it up, the alcohol was getting to him too.

After a moment's pondering, he shrugged and drove to his own apartment. The garage was a bit dark, but he made his way to the elevator with no problems, apart from a snoozing Reno on his shoulder. Tseng pressed the button for the top floor and waited until the doors opened. He fished around his pockets for his keys and opened the door to his living room. He let Reno fall on the overly large couch and sat by the redhead's feet. He pulled his shoes off and laid them neatly next to the couch. He looked to his right, where Reno was sleeping. His bangs had fallen over his face, and moved as he breathed.

Tseng crawled carefully over his subordinate's sleeping form, until he was hovering over him, his arms and legs keeping him from falling on the beauty below him. He lifted his hand and brushed his bangs away, again tracing the tattoos on Reno's cheekbones.

Aqua eyes fluttered open, but Tseng couldn't move. He stayed there, inches away from Reno's face. His eyes seemed so deep, so pure…

"Are you gonna hover up there or are you gonna kiss me already?" Reno smirked at Tseng.

Tseng blinked. He kept staring at those eyes, to see if they were bluffing, but there were no traces of jokes in them. Only a teasing attitude that egged Tseng on.

He lowered his head slowly, until their lips were mere millimeters apart. Tseng turned his head slightly so that their lips grazed each other. He felt the air being sucked through Reno's mouth in anticipation. Bringing himself lower, Tseng lightly pecked the other, but didn't let their lips stay too far apart. He lowered himself again, this time not only his head, but his whole body, and felt Reno shake a little with shivers. He touched their lips again, sucking lightly on them. He felt Reno respond by pressing back and gripping the back of his shirt. Tseng nibbled on Reno's lower lip, and felt the redhead poke his tongue out. He nibbled on it too before meeting it with his own.

As they kissed, Tseng felt like he was licking a battery. A very tasty battery. His whole mouth tingled as he relished in the bittersweet taste of the other. He could taste the wine they had just had, and the unmistakable taste of cigarettes. But beneath that, it was all Reno.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi y'all! I hope you liked this, and if I get enough encouragement, maybe I'll write a second chappy. Then the rating will go up, of course...

review, please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Last chapter:_

_As they kissed, Tseng felt like he was licking a battery. A very tasty battery. His whole mouth tingled as he relished in the bittersweet taste of the other. He could taste the wine they had just had, and the unmistakable taste of cigarettes. But beneath that, it was all Reno._

Tseng pulled away but didn't open his eyes. He breathed in the smell of _Reno_ and sighed.

"Gaia, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this, Reno." Tseng opened his eyes, expecting to lose himself in the deep greenish blues underneath him.

"Reno?" Tseng stared at the closed eyelids. "Reno."

No response. Tseng threw himself back by Reno's feet and glared at the redhead. He was answered with a light snore.

"I don't believe it!" Tseng threw his hands up and let them slap down on his thighs. He shook his head. He really wanted to throw Reno fully clothed in the cold shower.

'_he would look so sexy all wet and shivering…'_

"Shut up." He muttered to his inner voice. Maybe he wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Maybe Tseng could tell him he just got drunk and slept in his house. That wouldn't be a total lie…

Tseng sighed and went to his bedroom. He changed into comfortable sweatpants and a loose cotton shirt. He took one of the spare blankets to the living room and tucked Reno carefully in. He pushed the coffee table back, so the redhead wouldn't hurt himself if he rolled over and fell. After one last look at his subordinate, Tseng forced himself into his bedroom. He pulled the sheets back and slid inside. He cursed softly in his native tongue. The sheets were cold and the bed was too big for just one lonely Turk commander. He leaned back and snuggled into the soft mattress. Reaching to his left, he took the novel Cissnei had lent him and started reading from where he left off.

He had to read the same line four times to realize the book was upside down. He closed it and threw it back on the bedside table. Turning the lamp off, he forced his eyes closed, and fell into an uneasy sleep, knowing the person of his affection was just outside his bedroom door.

Reno opened his eyes and frowned at the dark ceiling.

"This ain't my ceiling, yo." He muttered and rubbed his face. Then he stopped dead. "Holy shit." He remembered what had happened last night. He groaned. It could have been the best night of his life, but _nooo_, he had to fall asleep.

'_oh well._' He thought. '_I can always get him in the morning._' He snuggled deeper into the couch and fell asleep again

Tseng stretched on his bed and grunted as a few bones popped. He sluggishly made his way to his kitchen and started making coffee. He put two slices of bread in the toaster and took the butter out of the fridge.

"Mornin', boss." Tseng whirled around, alarmed. Then last night came back to his memory. He relaxed.

"Good morning, Reno." He heard the toaster pop and pulled the slices out. Placing the plate with the toasts and the butter in front of Reno on the counter, he turned to make two more for him.

"Hey boss, you awright?" Reno was munching on some toast, frowning at him.

"Yes, why?" Tseng answered a bit too curtly.

"You seem tense…" Reno put the toast down and entered the kitchen. He put his hands on Tseng's shoulders and squeezed on some pressure spots. Tseng groaned.

"Where did you learn this?" he managed to ask.

"Pressure spots. We had lessons at the academy."

Tseng faintly remembered the lessons. He enjoyed the massage for a little while until he felt Reno press close.

"Sorry about yesterday, yo." The redhead whispered into Tseng's ear. "Kinda knocked around from all the booze you gave me."

Tseng turned around and looked in Reno's eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't remember." Tseng gulped. What now?

Apparently, Reno answered his question by standing on his toes and kissing him fully on the lips. Tseng held Reno's hips and pushed him up on the counter. He settled himself between the redhead's legs and rubbed his hand up and down his thighs.

"Hmm, boss." Reno mumbled around Tseng's lips.

"Don't call me that here." Tseng whispered against Reno's skin.

"Tseng…" Reno tilted his neck back when he felt lips suckling lightly on his skin.

Tseng shivered when Reno said his name. He bit down lightly on the base of his neck, then kissed it, as if in apology. The small goosebumps on Reno's skin tickled his tongue as he rubbed at the sore spot. Reno was squirming in his arms and pulling at his shirt.

"Get this off…" he whispered.

Tseng didn't want to let go, but the shirt was starting to bother him too. He leaned back and reached behind his head to grab his collar and pulled. The shirt was discarded somewhere in the sink.

_pop pop pop_

Reno felt more than heard the buttons of his shirt break as Tseng fisted it and pulled.

_Rrrssshhh_

"Hey, I liked this shirt!" Reno frowned at the remains of it.

"I didn't." Tseng huskily replied, and kept ripping it off Reno. When the redhead's torso was bare, Tseng latched himself on his neck and started sucking on the same spot as before. As the skin became more sensitive, Tseng bit down, making Reno hiss.

"Ah…slow down, I-AHH!" Reno jolted as he was picked up by the back of his thighs and carried away. He noticed Tseng was panting heavily and his strides were long and fast. Soon, Reno was flying through the air and his back connected with something soft. Tseng crawled on top of the bed and caged Reno under him, much like yesterday night.

"You owe me something, Turk…" Tseng growled.

Reno gulped. He'd seen Tseng in the battle field, and it was scary, and the look he was giving him was making Reno want to back away.

"B-boss?" he pushed himself up on his elbows and scooted a bit backwards.

"I told you…" Tseng leaned back and pulled Reno's ankles, so the redhead's hips were on Tseng's thighs. "not to call me that here." He growled and put both his hands on either side of Reno's head and leaned over him, nibbling at the other side of his already bruised neck.

Reno felt Tseng's hands undo his buckle and pull it away, throwing it in a random corner. As the fingers started to pull at his pants, Reno heard a whimper escape his lips.

Tseng stopped and held still for a few seconds. He looked at Reno and saw…was that _fear_? Did Reno _fear_ him? Why? They were just—

"Shit." Tseng dropped Reno's leg and sat on the edge of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head, sighing. "I'm sorry, Reno."

Reno sat up and watched Tseng's back. He took a deep breath and scooted over next to him.

"S'okay." He said. He twiddled with the tip of his ponytail.

"It's just…" Tseng sighed and looked at Reno. "I…I've been wanting to do this for so long…I mean…You were always so…and…" Tseng gave up and groaned in defeat.

Reno smiled and leaned closer. When Tseng didn't respond, he turned and straddled Tseng's side. That got his attention. He looked at Reno.

"S'okay. I just got a little freaked out." Reno leaned in for a kiss. At first, Tseng didn't respond, but then he started pushing Reno back to the mattress. He lay over him, and felt Reno sigh as their torsos touched. Tseng stroked Reno's side, making him squirm and giggle. Tseng smiled and broke the kiss.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you?" he looked at the man below him with heavy lidded eyes. Reno smiled and nodded. Tseng sat back and started unbuttoning Reno's pants. When they came off, both hissed. Reno because of the cold air, Tseng because the redhead was going _commando_. And a real redhead he indeed was. Without really thinking about it, he dipped forward and took Reno whole into his mouth in one swift swallow. He felt Reno jump a little in surprise, and heard him moan.

"Ohh, gaia…" Reno felt as the hot, wet cavern engulfed him and started bobbing up and down. He restrained himself from thrusting forward as he felt hands hold his hips tightly to prevent him from doing just that. He stretched his hand out and laced his fingers through dark silky hair, not really guiding, just moving with Tseng's head. He shuddered as he felt Tseng draw away and blow softly on his wet member.

Crawling forward, Tseng softly kissed Reno. The redhead was breathing heavily as Tseng pulled away and looked at him.

"Don't you have a gag reflex?"

Tseng laughed and reached over to his bedside table. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a dark blue tube. He sat back on his ankles and squirted some on his fingers. He bent forward again and kissed Reno. Circling his index finger around the redhead's entrance, he made sure it was slick enough before pushing in the first digit. Reno broke the kiss and hissed at the intrusion. Tseng halted for a moment, wondering what that tight heat would feel like on his length. He started pumping his finger in and out once Reno relaxed enough and soon inserted a second one.

Reno's eyes never left his, and he read in them as he searched around for that small bundle of nerves he knew would make his second-in-command cry out.

And cry out he did. Tseng had to close his eyes and rest his forehead on Reno's shoulder to remain calm. Hastily joining a third finger to the other two, he mercilessly jabbed at Reno's prostrate.

"Tseng…" he panted between the sweet squeaks he was making in Tseng's ear. "Please." He breathed and bit the dark lobe. "Please…inside me…now…"

Tseng hastily withdrew his fingers and searched for the bottle of lube. Reno was already squeezing some onto his palm. Tseng fiddled with his belt and pants, almost ripping them apart. When he finally freed himself, he hissed at the cold gel Reno spread over his member. He groaned when Reno lightly squeezed the tip, and increased his grasp as he slid down to the base.

Tseng slapped his hand away and positioned himself, grasping the other man's hips tightly. He touched the tip of his erection to the slick waiting opening.

"How much do you want this?" he growled at Reno. He only managed to whimper pleadingly and try to move down. Tseng pushed forward agonizingly slowly, and stopped when he was halfway in. Reno thrashed in his grip. Tseng put his head next to the redhead's and panted, thrusting shallowly in rhythm to his breaths.

"What are you thinking of?" he teased Reno's ear with his tongue.

'_nothing. Just grunts and animal noises._' Reno tried to talk, but a long, pleading whimper was all he could manage. Tseng seemed to understand, though, and chuckled in his ear. He roughly thrust forward all the way until his hipbones were pressing into Reno's flesh. In response, he received a high pitched wail of ecstasy.

Tseng shivered at all the noises he was hearing. He wanted more. Pulling out to the tip, he slammed back in. Again and again Reno made him want to go harder, just so that the noises would become louder. He did. Noticing their position left little for him to improve, Tseng released Reno's hips and cupped the back of his knees, raising them to rest on his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed the Turk below him, bending him almost in half and thus allowing him to plunge deeper into that delicious heat.

Reno clawed at Tseng's back and bit the wutaian's lips until he tasted blood. He licked them in apology when Tseng sucked air through his teeth in pain. He arched his back higher and higher every time Tseng hit that sweet, sweet spot inside him. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Tseng…I'm gonna…I'm…"

Tseng bent lower and trust one last time as hard as he could and whispered huskily in Reno's ear:

"Cum."

He watched as creamy white liquid hit his and Reno's stomach. The tightness around him was unbearable, and he too released into Reno, feeling some leak out. He kept thrusting until he was dry, and collapsed on Reno.

A few moments passed, where they just lay there, panting. Tseng raised himself on his elbows and looked at Reno. He had his eyes closed, and was still taking deep breaths. He ran his hand across the redhead's cheek and kissed him lightly.

"Reno…I…"

He was interrupted by a light snore and a mumble.

'_I can't believe this._' He thought. Grunting, he slowly pulled out of Reno and received a slurred whine in return. '_How can he sleep so much?_' he was taken aback when Reno reached out in his sleep and grabbed Tseng's arm, making him lay down next to him. The redhead snuggled closer and continued snoring lightly. Tseng sighed and decided to ignore the mess for now and hugged Reno close. He felt his eyes drift closed and let his mind wander off to dreamland, hoping to meet Reno there too.


End file.
